


Smutty Books

by Slytherin_Stargazer



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi, seme!Jeff, uke!BEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Stargazer/pseuds/Slytherin_Stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BEN is curious about what Jeff is reading, and once he finds out, things escalate quickly. One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smutty Books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chara_The_Heartbreaker36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chara_The_Heartbreaker36/gifts).



> This was done as a dare, so it may not be any good but I got it done

The blonde elf hovered from his place on the arm of the couch, shadowing the pale skinned killer as he laid down and tried to read his book. The elf was trying to figure out what the sadist was reading, but kept getting shoved away before he could see a single word. He was determined to find out what his 'friend' was reading, and what he was trying to hide so bad. He leaned over his shoulder, his hot breath lingering on Jeff's neck, causing his Chelsea smile to turn into a scowl. He threw a harsh glare over his shoulder, a futile attempt to get the elf to go away. He just smiled and continued trying to sneak a glance at his book.

Jeff gave up and stood swiftly, quickly retreating from the living room and to the safety of his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He collapsed on his bed, throwing the book on the nightstand beside him, relieved to finally be rid of that elf's presence. However the killer's silence didn't last long, as his peace was interrupted by the elf 'stealthily' trying to break in through the bathroom window. He sighed heavily as he heard the shuffling approach him, obviously trying to sneak up on him but failing miserably. 

"BEN, get out of my room." He stated plainly, betraying no emotion whatsoever. The said elf froze in his place, still as a statue as if that would hide him.

"Why are you so interested in my book anyway?" He asked, looking at him with an inquisitive look, the blonde moving finally after realizing that his statuesque appearance wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"Because I've never seen you so interested in a manga before. You've reread it like 5 times!" BEN shouted loudly, causing the taller man to groan in annoyance.

"Are you really that interested?" Jeff said, eyes glancing between the other man and his beloved book. The elf nodded his enthusiastically, which just seemed to tick the killer off more.

He threw the book at him, nailing him in the head. The blonde paid no mind though and picked up the fallen book, eagerly skimming through the pages. His excited face began to shift as he read it, turning into one of embarrassment as a blush filled his face. He couldn't look the black haired killer in the eyes as he fumbled for words. Jeff sighed and rolled over, ignoring the bumbling idiot to his right.

"T-this is a yaoi hentai!" The blonde finally shouted, causing Jeff the jump slightly at his unexpected screeching.

"Yes it is. Why, do you have a problem with that?" He stated, not even turning around to look at him. However due to this fact, he failed to notice the elf's perverted smirk.

"No, of course not." BEN said in an almost sultry voice, which threw the psycho for a loop. He had never heard BEN's voice like that, he had never heard it so smooth. Hearing him like that caused heat to rise to his cheeks, as well as a few other places. He turned his head slightly towards the elf, who looked excited almost as he inched towards the bed.

"If you want, we can reenact your manga..." The blonde stated as he slid his hat off his head, letting it fall to the wooden floor. Jeff wanted to say no, there was no way he wanted that midget touching him in his most private places, but at the moment it didn't sound too bad. He hated to admit it, but he was actually turned on by the elf. There was no way he was going to let him be dominated by the annoying man-child though.

"Fine, but I'm in charge." He said with a satisfied smirk, luring the perverted elf closer with a voice like silk. The elf climbed up on the bed, trying not to let his excitement seep through. Jeff had a cocky smirk as he trapped the elf in between his slender legs.

"Undress me." He commanded, smiling as he watched the elven boy blush. 

He leaned forward and grabbed the front of the dominant man's shirt, slowly pulling it off his slender body and staring at the milky white skin it revealed. He was skinny, his ribcage protruding slightly as he breathed out, but it wasn't exactly something unexpected coming from the psychotic killer. He pulled the shirt all the way off, mouth watering as he stared at his pink hard nipples, wanting to graze his teeth along them, but Jeff pulled him from his fantasies as he grabbed his chin, giving him a stern looking before gesturing towards his pants. 

He blushed harder as he undid his belt, shaky hands undoing the button and pulling down his zipper. He grabbed the waistband and pulled them off agonizingly slow, reveling in the moment. Once his pants were finally free, he let his hands slide along the smooth skin, getting closer to his boxers. There was already a tent in his underwear, a large tent at that. A slender hand stopped him, stopping him from going any farther.

"Go ahead and play." He said, his dominating voice sending a chill down the elf's spine. 

BEN pulled himself up and sat himself on Jeff's lap, trying not to focus on the stiff member pressing against his backside. He teasingly grazed his fingers up and down the pale man's chest, inching closer towards his neck. He leaned up and pressed his lips against his cold skin, feeling the blood pulse under his skin. His tongue slipped up, trailing along Jeff's collarbone and up his neck, placing periodic kisses as he went. He knew better then to leave any hickies on Jeff, so he just settled for sucking lightly once he found his sweet spot.

A shiver of excitement ran through his entire body as he heard the very soft and subtle moans that left the killers lips. He trailed back down, latching his lips around his stiff nipples. He sucked and let his tongue circle around it, excitement filling him as moans filled the air. Finally he was stopped when Jeff had had enough. He tilted his towards him, gesturing for him to remove his own clothes. BEN obliged without question, quickly dropping his tunic and his leggings. When he was done, he looked up to see that Jeff had taken his boxers off, his large member standing proudly as he smirked at the blushing elf.

"Suck." Was all that was said, causing BEN to blush more then he already had been. 

BEN walked over and crawled in between the pair of pale legs, taking the cock in his hands and rubbing it up and down. Jeff threw his head back in pleasure as he continued to stroke him, getting him as hard as he could before wrapping his lips around the head. He swirled his tongue around, letting it slide over his slit. He took him deeper, letting his tongue glide across his throbbing vein. His head bobbed up and down, taking him deeper every time. Jeff let his fingers tangle in his hair as he pulled him closer, trying to keep his moans to a minimum but failing miserably. He twitched before he pulled himself out of BEN's mouth before he could cum. He panted a bit before he gave a BEN a stern look.

"Get on the bed now." He said before getting up, letting the blonde remove his boxers before climbing on the bed, unsure of what to do next. 

Jeff reached forward and pulled him towards the edge of the bed, taking a hold off the short man's member while he was at it. The elf gasped as Jeff began to pump him, making sure he was harder then he already was. With his other hand he began to play with his entrance, readying him for penetration. He put one finger inside him, moving it around as he stretched him out, before adding a second finger. BEN moaned loudly as he writhed under Jeff's body, arching his back as a third finger was added to his tight hole. He moved the fingers around, pumping them in and out, quiet moans filling the room.

He removed his fingers and flipped the midget elf over, positioning himself in front of his entrance before pushing himself in roughly. BEN gasped at the pain, the killer barely giving him anytime to recover. He pulled out and roughly slammed back in, the blonde boy moaning out in both pain and pleasure. His walls felt like they were tearing, and he absolutely loved the feeling. His thrusts quickened, reaching down and pumping BEN at the same time. He groaned as their bodies grinded against each other, the sound of slapping skin echoing off of the walls. 

A pleasure filled scream filled the room as BEN came, splattering the white liquid all over the sheets. Jeff rolled his eyes, quickening his thrusts one last time, following soon after as he came inside him. The psycho pulled himself out and laid on the bed, suppressing a sigh as the elf snuggled close to his nude torso. He placed his arm around him as he let his eyes flutter shut.


End file.
